Realization
by tcat75
Summary: Percy comes to the realization that not everything is the way it seems after his second battle with Kronos. Rated T for death and violent themes.


**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan, not me.**

_A man…no, a boy…walked into a tent. He looks to be around 16, but his face looks old beyond his age. His clothes are torn, his hair is messed up, and he has armor still attached on his chest and legs. He pulls the fabric across the door, and lies down on the cot, not bothering to remove his armor. Tears slid from his eyes, dropping onto the bed and forming a wet spot._

_The boy finally sits up, dries his eyes, and pulls a book from a bag lying near the bed. When he opens it, it becomes clear that it is not a book, but a journal. The boy reaches back into the bag and pulls out a pen, and then begins to write._

_-- _

They take us for granted.

But if we weren't here for them, they'd be helpless.

They call on us to do their bidding.

But if we ever disobeyed, they'd be chickens with their head cut off.

They make us do the dirty work, they watch us like we watch TV, and they never once think of what would happen if we weren't there for them.

By now, they'd be as close to dead as is possible. They'd be like Kronos…except Kronos escaped. They never would.

The gods may have great powers, but they won't fight. They say that "they can't get involved in mortal battles." Funny. I seem to remember Kronos, with his sickle, carving through our defenses.

The gods can't fight?

I remember Dionysus coming from the Great Hall, locking eyes with Kronos. Both stood rigid, fighting a power of minds, or something. They were struggling. And then Dionysus exploded in golden light.

The gods can't fight?

I remember Nemesis and Janus leading the second half of Kronos's army, crashing through the magical defenses of the camp and cutting ribbons through our forces.

The gods can't fight?

I remember Artemis and her Hunters arriving, fighting, and mostly dying, but providing enough time for the remnants of the half-bloods to retreat.

The gods can't fight? No, they can fight. They _won't_ fight. They're pampered, spoiled brats. They worry about who got sent on what quest, not whether Kronos is safely locked up.

I know Kronos won't make that mistake if he wins. Kronos isn't like them. He's smart, not a fool like Zeus. Not a love-sick teenager, like Aphrodite. He's not obsessed about making the "wise" choice like Athena, just the right choice. He's not crazy about killing and war and death like Ares, but he kills and wars at the right time.

I almost wish I could support Kronos.

But I know I can't. Kronos is evil. He truly is. He's brutal. He twists people to his advantage. I remember Ethan Nakamura. He heard Kronos's side of the story, and he could never come back. Not even after I saved his life.

Luke. Tricked into thinking he was to be Kronos's second-in-command. The leader of his army.

No. Kronos just needed a body.

I know Kronos is evil. That's why I can't support him. That's why I have to support the gods. They may be bumbling idiots in my eyes, but they try.

And after that battle? I could never join Kronos. Not after I saw him kill so many of my friends. Not after he killed Dionysus.

Especially not after he killed Annabeth.

I hate him now. I hate him. He ruined my life.

I figure I might as well return the favor by killing him.

_The boy closes the journal and returns it to the bag he had taken it from. "Percy?" a voice calls. After a brief pause, the voice says, "Percy, you're needed to see Chiron. Quickly." The boy looks up, drying the tears that have reappeared on his cheeks and quickly fixing his hair. And then he stands and walks out of the tent._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I've been feeling kinda depressed today, and this came to me. Its not like me to just rush in and start typing. Usually I create this elaborate plot before I even think about writing. But this time, I just kinda went in ahead. I wrote it all in about 45 minutes, and I haven't spell-checked beyond a basic Word spell check. Apologies for any spelling mishaps and the not.**

**As for the story, I'm thinking this is going to be a 20 chapter kind of thing. I now you'll hate me for this, but I can't promise to update regulary. Hopefully, a chapter a week, but no guarentees. I'm sorry.**

**The rest of the story is not going to be in this journal format. This is more of a prologue than anything.**

**Alright, please review and tell me what you think. I read every review, flames or not.  
**


End file.
